


Prophency

by MadameCarmen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Incest, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCarmen/pseuds/MadameCarmen
Summary: In which Melara learns of Cersei's future, with more questions to the witch.





	Prophency

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but English is not my language. If you want an idea to continuation.

Melara stood slightly behind Cersei and watched as she fingered the needle, and a moment later the red liquid came out.

"Will I marry a king?" Cersei asked.

"Yes, you will marry a king." Meggy answered and burst into a terrible laugh. She did the same during Melary prophecy, just told her, to her sorrow, did not marry Jaimie's.

"Will I give him children?" - the witch once again began to cough loudly and looked at the blonde.

"The king shall bear twenty children, and you shall have three golden lions for yourselves: all your children shall be crowned, and all shall die before thee."

"Will I and the king be a happy marriage?" Meggy cocked her head and looked at her.

You will love the king in the first place, but in time you will hate him and you will love the one who gives you the beloved children and whom you love right now. "

"If I do not give the children to the king, then who?" She asked another question clearly offended.

"All the children will give the love of his life, moreover reciprocated. It will be a forbidden love. Incest."

"You're suggesting I'm gonna bastard one of my brothers?"

Your brother, Jaime will join the Royal Guards to be closer to you. Together, you will find three golden lions. "

"Since you are you so smart when I'm supposed to fall in love with their own twin !?"

"Already in love with him as he in you. Your fun on the last stage of sexual life even for your mother." - Saying that, she waved her hand and showed the picture. You could see it on the sad blonde, was clearly an older Cersei standing over the body of a dead blonde, very similar to it. Behind her stood a man, it can be concluded that he was Jaime. Cersei cried and her neighbor came closer to her.

"He was our son, our little boy." "She sobbed and hugged Jaimie. Hugged for a moment, then she lifted her head and Cersei kissed him sadly. After a moment, however, she stepped back and began to shake.

"Your a hate for women. Why have the gods maybe a hate for women!?" He asked after a moment of silence and praised her with a tearful head kissing her lips as Melara opened her mouth with a curl and astonishment. Jaime began to undress his sister and press on her. Despite his light protests he continued. They fell to the ground, and the rest of Melar did not even want to think.

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"I showed it to you. You and your twin were, are and will be involved in incestuous ..."

"You're lying!" Melara shouted.  
"They would never look at you that way! You're a liar!" - she could not believe it. She had to see it with her own eyes to believe it.

"Want to see another proof?" She waved her hand again and several scenes appeared. Sex in the tower and push her little boy, giving birth to Cersei, together with Jaim the boy's name, and Cersei's love for Jaime, and then their next sex. At this sight Melar wept from the witch's tent straight through the forest. She wanted to scream at Jaime, Cersei and the whole world. Probably he says Tywinowi to split twins, but before she could do it felt a cold hand pushing her in the direction of the well. Cersei Lannister pushed her, her friend towards the well.


End file.
